totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przystanek: Malediwy
Chris: '''Witam drodzy widzowie! Dawno mnie nie emitowano, prawda? Haha, ale powróciłem, jak widać! Zastanawiacie się, gdzie jestem? Otóż to piękne miejsce to Malediwy! To właśnie w tej krainie cudów 15 zupełnie nowych uczestników stanie do walki o okrągły milion dolarów! Chcecie ich poznać? Popatrzcie do nadpływającego statku! Kamera przenosi się do statku, który przypływa do brzegu wyspy. Pierwszy w obiektywie pojawia się chłopak z okularami, czytający książkę. '''Percy: '''O boże, informatyka to życie! Naprawdę, nie ma nic ciekawszego i lepszego! Obok niego siada długowłosa brunetka w czapce z napisem "Ain't No Wifey". '''Hailey: Hejka skarbie, słyszałeś już o mnie może? Percy: '''Nie, a powinienem? '''Hailey: '''To przecież ja! Hailey Richardson, niedawno wydałam swój pierwszy singel! '''Percy: Sory, ale cię nie kojarzę. xD Hailey: To może ci zaśpiewam, wtedy coś ci się przypomni. Hailey zaczyna śpiewać, Percy jest oczarowany jej głosem. Percy: Słuchaj, teraz już cię rozpoznawać będę na 100%! Masz prześliczny głos! Hailey: Dziękuję. A jak się w ogóle nazywasz? Percy: '''Mam na imię Percy, jestem młodym informatykiem! '''Hailey: '''O, a ile zarabiasz? '''Percy: Jeszcze nic, dopiero wyjadę na studia. Hailey: '''A, okej. Może mnie wypromujesz, gdy staniesz się sławny, hę? '''Percy: '''Zastanowię się. '''Hailey: Rozumiem... no nic, to ja idę, miło cię było poznać. Percy: '''Nawzajem! Następnie kamera pokazuje dwie dziewczyny gadające o ciuchach i kosmetykach. '''Ronda: Laska, powiem ci, że te eyeliner'y, co je sprzedają w Sephorze, to szajs i badziewie. Kylie: No poważnie, gorszego gówna nie widziałam. W dodatku płaci się za to 15 dolców. Ronda: '''Za 15 dolców to sobie wolę kupić jakąś fajną bluzkę albo torebkę, niż takie coś. '''Kylie: Dokładnie, w życiu bym czegoś takiego nie reklamowała. Szampony do włosów górą. xD Ronda: Ile ci płacą za takie reklamowanie produktów? Kylie: '''Różnie, ale nie narzekam. Zarabiasz, a się nie narabiasz. Cud, miód, malinka. '''Ronda: Muszę tego koniecznie spróbować, gdy wrócę do domu. Z mojej pensji fryzjerki i makijażystki nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona. Wtedy do rozmowy dołącza się pewien latynos z niebieskimi oczami i w czapce. Gino: '''No to trzeba było się uczyć, teraz masz za swoje. '''Ronda: Słucham? Za kogo ty się uważasz cwaniaczku? Gino: '''Za nikogo, po prostu powiedziałem ci, że jeśli nie jesteś zadowolona ze swojej roboty, to mogłaś się uczyć. A tak w ogóle to ten statek jest beznadziejny, syf tutaj wszędzie, ludzie są do dupy, gra jakaś okropna muzyka, zero dobrego jedzenia, zero napojów, a w dodatku śmierdzi przez całą podróż. Urgh... co ja tu właściwie robię... '''Kylie: Yyy... nie narzekaj tak, nikogo nawet nie poznałeś, bo całą podróż siedzisz sam z miną, jakbyś miał nas wszystkich zajebać. Gino: '''Widocznie mam powody, żeby siedzieć z taką miną. Nie podoba mi się tu. '''Ronda: To po cholerę się zgłaszałeś? Psujesz mi dobry humor, płyniemy na Malediwy, a ty jęczysz, jakby ktoś ci wsadzał palec do dupy. Ogarnij się człowieku. Gino: Po co ja z wami rozmawiam? Poziom drewna na opał. Gino odchodzi wkurzony, dziewczyny dalej rozmawiają, a kamera przechodzi do baru, gdzie kilka osób pije drinki i je jakiś posiłek. Nick: '''Ale ja uwielbiam drinki. Każdy mi smakuje, coś wspaniałego! '''Ian: Świat bez drinków by nie istniał, to jest bogactwo! Wildon: Ciesze się, że zwiedzę kolejny kraj! Malediwy do odhaczenia! <3 Juice: '''Lubisz podróżować? '''Wildon: '''Uwielbiam! Bez podróży moje życie nie miałoby sensu! Kiedyś obiecałem sobie, że pojadę w podróż dookoła świata, zwiedzę wszystko! '''Juice: '''Ja tam lubię imprezować, eventy są jakieś cały czas. Nie ma dnia, żebym się gdzieś nie bawił. xD '''Wildon: O, też lubię się zabawić! Juice: '''No widzisz, już znalazłeś tu kolegę, szybko poszło. '''Angelica: To jeszcze potrzebna ci koleżanka, taka najlepiej porządną - twarda i wesoła, ktoś lubi sport? Wildon: Uwielbiam. Nick: '''Ja też, wspaniała rzecz! '''Ian: '''Dokładnie! Sport jest świetny! '''Landon: Nie, sport jest nudny i wkurzający. Angelica: Wkurzająca to jest ta twoja mina, weź się kolo uśmiechnij chociaż. Landon: Po co? Przyjechałem tu tylko dla kasy, a nie poznawać jakieś dziwadła. Wildon: Teraz to ty się zachowujesz, jak dziwadło. Angelica: Jesteś aspołeczny? Landon: '''Nie, ale nie zadaję się z frajerami. '''Angelica: '''Aha, czyli z samym sobą też się nie zadajesz? xD '''Landon: '''Urgh... dobra, spadam stąd. Landon odchodzi, a resztaa zawodników zajmuje się tym, czym przedtem. '''Trish: '''Jejku, ładny kolczyk masz w nosie! '''Brittanya: '''Ty mówisz do mnie? '''Trish: '''Tak, hah. '''Brittanya: '''O... no to dzięki. Rzadko kiedy spotykam się z pozytywni komentarzami na mój temat. '''Trish: '''Poważnie? Dziwne. Nie wydajesz się być zła. '''Brittanya: '''A skad ty to wiesz? '''Trish: '''Umiem takich rozpoznać. Co tam piszesz? '''Brittanya: Nic takiego. Takie małe opowiadanie. Trish: '''Spoko. O czym? '''Brittanya: O bólu i cierpieniu. Trish: Aham... no okej. Kamera przechodzi obok. Erica: O jejku, spójrz tylko na te małe kotki. Są takie śliczniutkie... biedactwa kochane. Clair: '''Wiesz, niezbyt mnie to interesuje. '''Erica: Co? Przecież zwierzątka są cudowne, takie delikatne, mięciutkie i to one są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi człowieka! Clair: Moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest mój sprzęt, na którym nagrywam, to co kocham. Erica: A co to takiego? Clair: Kocham podejmować się nowych, bardzo trudnych wyzwań. To moje hobby. Erica: No w porządku. Statek dopływa do brzegu. Piętnastka wysiada po kolei. Wszyscy robią sobie zdjęcia, które potem wrzucają na Facebook, Snapchat, Twitter i Instagram. Chris: '''Witajcie zawodnicy! '''Nick: Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę tu jestem! Co za czadzior!!! Hailey: Moi fani będą zachwyceni! <3 Landon: Nie posrajcie się tylko. Angelica: Jesteś okropny. Gino: '''Mnie to wali, chcę tylko wygrać i pojechać zwiedzić Stany. '''Chris: '''Widzę, że już się wszyscy poznaliście. Także witam was jeszcze raz na gorących, przepięknych, malowniczych Malediwach. W tych oto trzech domkach będziecie teraz przez 2 tygodnie spać. Pożywienie będziecie sobie musieli znaleźć sami. Podzielę was teraz na trzy pięciosobowe zespoły. Ci, których imiona wywołam, pójdą na lewo ode mnie: *Wildon, *Angelica, *Juice, *Percy, *Brittanya. '''Chris: '''Jesteście drużyną numer 1. Nazwy ustalacie sobie sami. '''Wildon: No to super! To jak się będziemy nazywać? Juice: '''Proponuję "Szaleni Łowcy Przygód". '''Angelica: Mi pasuje. Percy: '''Jak najbardziej! '''Brittanya: '''Mi to obojętne. '''Juice: '''No to od teraz jesteśmy "Szalonymi Łowcami Przygód"! '''Wildon: '''Hurra! '''Chris: Kolejna piątka ustawi się na prawo ode mnie: *Gino, *Trish, *Ian, *Hailey, *Erica. Chris: Jesteście drużyną numer 2. Wymyślcie sobie nazwę. Erica: '''Co powiecie na "Fani Zwierząt"? '''Gino: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz. '''Ian: '''Odważni Testerzy Kuchni? '''Gino: NIE. Hailey: Śpiewajće ptaszki? xD Erica: '''O! Fajne! '''Gino: '''Brzmi, jak festiwal podniecania się śpiewaniem i ptakami. Odpada. '''Trish: To ja zaproponuję "Ambitni Gracze Pokera". Gino: Hmm... to już może być. Chris: Okej. Ostatnia piątka zostaje przede mną: *Kylie, *Ronda, *Landon, *Nick, *Clair. Chris: '''Jesteście drużyną trzecią. Proszę wymyślić sobie nazwę. '''Clair: Mogę ja? Landon: Nie. Ronda: '''Skończ. Tak, możesz. '''Clair: '''Pomyślałam nad "Dzieciory Państwa Shrek". '''Reszta druzyny: '''XDDDDD '''Clair: '''No, ale na poważnie. Tak mi jakoś do głowy wpadło. '''Kylie: Pasuje, oczywiście! XD Chris: Widzę że nazwy drużyn juz mamy. Idźcie się rozpakować i za 20 minut zaczynamy grę! Zawodnicy idą do wyznaczonych chatek się rozpakować. Po 20 minutach wszyscy zbierają się nad brzegiem wyspy. Chris: '''Pora na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie. Mam nadzieję, ze jesteście zwarci i gotowi, bo już dziś być może jedno z was opuści program! '''Trish: '''O matko, przecież dopiero przyjechaliśmy. '''Gino: '''A mówią, że to ja marudzę. '''Chris: Cisza! Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie przedostanie się na drugą wyspę oddaloną o 20 km, ale nie bójcie sie. Musicie sobie przedtem zbudować łódki, aby tam dopłynąć. Materiały są tu obok mnie. Która druzyna pierwsza zjawi się na brzegu tamtej, otrzyma nagrodę - kolację, a reszta będzie musiała radzić sobie sama. Jesteście gotowi? No to start! Zawodnicy biegną do materiałów, każdy bierze się do roboty. Drużyna "Szalonych Łowców Przygód". Angelica: '''No to chłopcy i Britt, jak robimy? '''Wildon: Budujemy drewnianą łódź czy może jakąś z lnu? Percy: '''Drewnianą, to oczywiste! Powiem wam, że mamy całkiem duże szanse na zwycięstwo. '''Juice: Po czym to stwierdzasz Percy? Percy: '''Mamy w drużynie dwóch mięśniaków, dwie super laski i mnie - geniusza! Idealny skład! '''Angelica: '''Jakie to miłe. xD '''Percy: '''Lubię prawić ludziom komplementy! '''Brittanya: Słuchajcie, mam plan. Juice: '''O! Nasza nieśmiała emo się odezwała! '''Brittanya: Możemy zbudować tratwę, będzie łatwiej i szybciej, a tu chodzi o czas. Co myślicie? Angelica: '''Dobra, ja się zgadzam. A wy chłopaki? '''Wildon: '''Pewnie! '''Percy: Oczywiście! Juice: No to budujemy. Drużyna "Ambitnych Graczy Pokera". Trish: '''Dobra, ja mam plan, słuchajcie... '''Gino: '''Nie, nie będę słuchał. Budujemy łódź, koniec tematu. '''Erica: Nie musisz się spinać. Gino: Pomyślcie. Czym innym możemy popłynąć? Statek zbudować wolicie? Ian: '''No w sumie racja, ewentualnie kajak możemy zbudować. '''Hailey: Też dobry pomysł. Ian: To kajak, tak? Gino: '''Niech wam już będzie, och... '''Trish: W takim razie do roboty! Drużyna "Dzieciorów Państwa Shrek". Clair: '''Postarajmy się! Nie chcę przegrać pierwszego wyzwania! '''Ronda: Ja też nie siostro, jesteśmy razem! Gotowe do działania! xD Nick: '''No to budujemy, walczymy o zwycięstwo i jak wygramy, to bajlando, co nie? '''Kylie: '''O tak, to mi się podoba! '''Landon: A mi nie. Róbcie sobie "bajlando" beze mnie. A i ma być cisza i spokój, albo was wywalę na dwór. Ronda: Weź się gościu wyluzuj, nie jesteś w wojsku. Landon: 'Wy nie rozumiecie, że to walka o wygranie miliona dolarów, a nie zaiweranie żałosnych przyjaźni, które i tak rozpadną się po programie? '''Kylie: '''A dlaczego zaraz rozpadną? Trochę pozytywnej energii. '''Landon: 'Żałosne. 'Nick: '''Koleś, ogarnij się... za kogo ty się masz? Guru? '''Landon: '''Dobra, wiecie co... róbmy to już i płyńmy tam. Chcę jak najszybciej to skończyć. Drużynom w końcu udało się zbudować tratwę, kajak i łódkę. Wszystkie płyną już jak najszybciej do brzegu drugiej wyspy. Tam czeka już na nich Chris. '''Chris: '''Ciekawe, która drużyna rozpocznie w tym sezonie od zwycięstwa. O, już nadpływają wszystkie trzy! Drużyny jak najszybciej mogą, próbują dotrzeć do mety. Ostatecznie to "Szaleni Łowcy Przygód" zajęli pierwsze miejsce, na drugim uplasowali się "Ambitni Gracze Pokera", a "Dzieciory Państwa Shrek" przypłynęły ostatnie. '''Chris: '"Szaleni Łowcy Przygód" wygrywają! Drugie miejsce zajęli "Ambitni Gracze Pokera", a "Dzieciory Państwa Shrek" są pierwszymi przegranymi! '''Landon: "Super" nam poszło, drużyno. Clair: '''Gdyby nie to twoje narzekanie, irytowanie i to, że tak wolno poruszałeś wiosłami, napewno byśmy nie przegrali. '''Landon: Aha czyli to moja wina, tak? Reszta drużyny: '''TAK! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, dziś i tak nikt nie odpada, także nie ma powodów do obaw! '''Landon: Szkoda. Ronda: '''I to wielka. '''Chris: '''Tak jak obiecałem, "Szaleni Łowcy Przygód" otrzymują nagrodę - eksluzywną kolację pod gwiazdami! Natomiast dwie inne drużyny muszą sobie dziś załatwić pożywienie na własne ręce, hehe. '''Hailey: No to drużynko, za nas i nasze zwycięstwo! Percy: '''I obyśmy ciągle wygrywali! '''Wildon: '''Nie zapominajcie, że zawdzięczamy to głównie Brittanyi! Brawo dla niej! Drużyna bije oklaski Britt. Ta jest zarumieniona, poleciała jej łezka z oczu. '''Brittanya: '''Dziękuję wam, to bardzo miłe z waszej strony. '''Juice: '''Należało ci się, dobra robota. '''Chris: Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że do dyspozycji macie Pokój Zwierzeń, który znajduje się w tym wyhodku przy brzegu. Wszyscy: '''O! Do PZ zrobiła się kolejka. '''Hailey (PZ): '''A więc tak wygląda ten wyhodek. Muszę aż dotknąć tutaj wszystkiego, hah. '''Landon (PZ): Co mogę powiedzieć? Moja drużyna to nędza i rozpacz. Jeszcze mnie obwiniają za przegraną, pff. Wildon (PZ): '''Już mi się tu podoba i to bardzo! To jakby 2 tygodnie wakacji! <3 '''Erica (PZ): Mam poważne plany na wydanie pieniędzy z wygranej, dlatego muszę tu za wszelką cenę utrzymać się jak najdłużej. Ronda (PZ): Oj, nie dam się stąd tak łatwo wykurzyć. Na kolana drodzy widzowie, bo oto królowa przed wami siedzi! Nie no, żartowałam. Odrobina dystansu do siebie nie zaszkodzi. xD Gino (PZ): Nuda, tandeta, paskudztwa, chujowi ludzie, ogólnie jedna wielka porażka. Ja wygram ten program i to na moich warunkach. Juice (PZ): '''Może znajdę tu sobie drugą połówkę? Fajnie by było. Przedtem jednak mogę sobie poflirtować, jak to ja. Brzeg głównej wyspy. '''Chris: Poznaliście już naszych zawodników, które z nich okaże się być najlepsze? Kto pożegna się z nami jako pierwszy? I kto zostanie antagonistą? Tego dowiecie się w przyszłych odcinkach Malediwów Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Mariki Kategoria:Malediwy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki